


Regrets at 30,000 Feet

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01-02 20 Hours in America, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-20
Updated: 2002-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post-ep20 Hours in America





	Regrets at 30,000 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Regrets at 30,000 Feet**

**by: Ginny**

**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** General/Post-Ep  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** The usual, not mine etc.  
**Summary:** Post-ep _20 Hours in America_.  
**Feedback:** Feedback is appreciated.  


* * *

We barely make it onto the plane without collapsing. Donna and I are on one side of the plane with Toby across the aisle from us. I'm feeling generous as I motion for Donna to take the window set. 

OK, so it's dark out and there's not much to see. Plus I just had two beers and 2 glasses of Coke so I'm bound to make a few trips to the bathroom during the flight. 

But let's just pretend it's because I'm feeling generous. She flops in the seat and curls up in a tight little ball. I grab her a pillow and blanket. 

"Thanks," she mutters as she pulls the blanket up around her ears and closes her eyes. 

I sit down and promptly start to fidget. I'm bored already and the plane hasn't even begun to taxi. I have absolutely nothing with me, Donna's the only one who is carrying anything and I know that going into her tote bag is asking for trouble. There are no good magazines and Toby doesn't appear in the mood to chat. 

The flight attendant does her little speech and for once I actually pay attention, cause there's nothing else to do. The plane takes off and I'm beginning to regret that last soda as the seatbelt sign is still illuminated. 

"Josh, stop fidgeting." 

"I can't." 

"I told you not to have that last soda." 

"I know. I'm beginning to regret it. Do you have any Advil?" 

"In my bag," she grunts as she points toward it with her shoeless foot. "I told you not to have that second beer." 

"I know, I regret that too...wait you didn't tell me, you weren't even in the room at the time." 

"Whatever," she whispers as I struggle to get her tote bag loose from under her seat. "A little help would be nice here, Donnatella." 

With a good deal of drama she leans over and just pulls the Advil out of her bag and hands me two. I'm pretty sure she has water in there but she's not offering and I don't really want to drink anything else at the moment. So I swallow them dry and try to sit still. I'm doing a pretty good job, I think. 

"Josh what's wrong?" 

"Huh?" 

"You stopped fidgeting. You're not going to be sick are you?" she asks as she starts to pull an airsick bag out of the pocket of the seat in front of me. 

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." 

"Oh was that the smoke I smelled?" she snorts. 

She is very adorable when she is past the exhausted stage. It's quite amusing really. 

"Funny, Donnatella." 

"Well, it's the best I could do after spending the day with dumb and dumber." 

"Which one is..." 

"Don't ask." 

Thank God, the seatbelt sign goes off and I'm able to use the bathroom. Apparently a lot of other people were holding it in too cause there's a line at the restroom. 

Donna appears to be asleep when I get back. She's curled up in her seat, facing my seat. She's put the armrest up and her legs are on my seat, just great. Regret number three, not being in first class. 

I gently pick her legs up and sit down sort of sideways so I can tuck one leg under me and rest her legs across my other leg. 

Regret number 4, not keeping up with my yoga, cause I don't know how long I'm going to be able to sit like this. But I rest my cheek against the back of the set and Donna scoots a little closer, resting her forehead against mine. I think I'll be ok for a while. 

I regret flirting with Cathy this morning. If I hadn't done that she may have already talked to Toby and I about the plight of the small farmers and we won't have missed the motorcade. 

But to be honest, I had fun today. Sure it was hot, we were cranky, Toby was pissy, but hey, it was an adventure. 

Donna shifts in her sleep so her head ends up on my shoulder so I'm able to turn a little and put both legs down, thus restoring the circulation to my right leg. 

She was amazing today. Always one step ahead of me, knowing what I wanted and what I needed before I had a clue. I know, she's like that all the time. But today, being out of the office, I saw things a little clearer. I regret not having thanked her enough before she fell asleep. 

I doze for a while, missing the beverage service completely. When I wake up Donna's completely in her own seat, looking out the window drinking a cup of coffee. She smiles and reaches to smooth down my hair. 

"You want to share?" 

"You're offering me coffee? I don't think I'll be fired for missing the motorcade." 

"Ha ha," she says with a grin as I take the coffee. 

"I'm sorry about today," I whisper as I hand the coffee back. 

"It wasn't your fault." 

"Maybe not but I could have been a little nicer to you." 

"As usual." she smirks. 

"OK, I need you to 'not be you' for a few minutes," I say as I repeat the words she said to me in my office over a year ago. 

"OK," she whispers as I can see a faint blush coming over her cheeks, mixing with the pink from being out in the sun all day. 

"Seriously, you were great today. One step ahead of me, letting me rant when I needed to and reining me in when I needed to be. Although I do regret having Mr. Grumpy pants along for the ride," I tease as I hitch my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the now snoring Toby. 

"He wasn't that bad. He did provide some entertainment. I regret not packing some sunscreen," she laughs as she points to her face. Without thinking I bring my hand up and press my palm gently against the pink skin of her cheek. 

"Nice and cool," she whispers as she leans into my hand. For a split second I'm unable to move. And then Donna sits up straighter and further away from me. 

I regret that she feels the need to do that. We used to be so physical with each other and this past year things have been strange. Our rhythm comes and goes. Some days, we're like a well-oiled machine, and others, we're a machine in need of tuning. I can tell by the look on Donna's face that she feels the same way. 

"You know what I regret the most?" I whisper as I snuggle back against the seat and steal half of Donna's blanket. 

"What?" 

"Losing sight of the big picture." 

"Yeah, you two have a tendency to do that," she says as she looks over my shoulder at Toby. 

"But I think I got sight of it again. Due to you, our friend at the bar and what happened tonight." I sigh. 

She nods. "There's nothing like a tragedy to bring things back into focus." she whispers, thinking of the kids in the pool. 

"Thank you, for the letters." 

"You're welcome." 

And we're silent for a few minutes. She curls up in her seat, her posture mirroring my own. I glance at my watch. We still have enough time to sleep for a while before the plane lands. Donna looks at her watch too. 

"Try and get some sleep, or you'll be regretting it later," she whispers as she turns off the light over my head. 

I nod a little and close my eyes. I'm vaguely aware of her caressing my cheek for a minute and brushing back my hair. It makes me feel safe and yes, even loved. 

And now my biggest regret is not being awake enough to tell her she makes me feel that way. I can only hope she already knows it. 

The End 


End file.
